Tuer un homme
by Ullikumi
Summary: OS - HP/SSHanté par son passé, la vie d'Harry est devenue un cauchemar. Il s'enferme peu à peu dans un quotidien où chaque détail devient une souffrance. Et puis il y a Hermione qui le sollicite pour une recherche particulière. Et avec Hermione, Snape. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça.


**Tuer un homme :**

* * *

Tout n'était que sang.

L'odeur métallique, le sol écarlate et les taches rouges sur ma chemise qui durcissaient déjà. Mais surtout, ce liquide poisseux qui s'écoulait bien trop vite de la plaie à l'arrière de ma nuque. Je me sentais plus faible de minute en minute, et pourtant j'étais totalement lucide quant au fait que cette blessure n'était que superficielle. Les flots de sang n'étaient que des gouttes, alourdies par ce climat pesant.

De toute façon, je me rappelais à peine comment j'étais arrivé là. Cette plaie ne faisait que me conforter dans l'idée que j'étais encore en vie, ce dont je n'étais même plus certain. Je ne comprenais rien.

La seule chose dont j'étais parfaitement conscient, c'était de cette odeur tenace de sang qui me prenait la gorge et de ma sève qui coulait dans mon dos. Lors d'un rare instant de lucidité, je m'étais demandé pourquoi il ne pleuvait pas. Ce putain de ciel bleu me narguait, si joyeux.

J'avais chaud.

Dans les films, il pleuvait toujours lors des moments tragiques. Le ciel aurait dû être sombre, le vent violent et le soleil caché derrière une muraille de nuages. Au lieu de ça, il y avait ces rayons de lumière qui tapaient sur mes épaules et ce vent chaud, irrespirable.

Il portait l'odeur du sang.

Tout s'était figé quand nous avions commencé à nous battre en duel. Comme si, au fond, c'était le seul combat qui comptait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde nous fixait sans bouger. Pourquoi Mangemorts et Aurors ne se battaient plus.

Pourquoi on laissait les cadavres au sol, sans même les regarder. Tous ces morts qui n'existaient pas encore. Ou n'existaient déjà plus, peut-être.

Je me souviens de la silhouette de Snape, penchée sur Georges Weasley, comprimant la jambe du roux si fort que les jointures de ses doigts devenaient jaunes. Mais même lui ne regardait que nous, ses gestes étaient ceux, mécaniques, d'un homme habitué à l'horreur. Les autres n'étaient qu'un décor, des figurants dans un conflit dont les enjeux me dépassaient totalement.

Je me battais parce qu'arrêter de se battre signifiait mourir, et que l'idée même de mourir me terrorisait.

Je ne savais même plus qui était l'homme en face de moi. Avec ses yeux rouges et son teint si pâle que le soleil semblait terne à côté. Mon souffle était étrangement paisible, tandis que je sentais un étau de glace comprimer ma poitrine de plus en plus fort. La douleur était plus que physique, j'avais mal si fort que mon cerveau bouillonnait.

Simplement mal.

Les sorts fusaient autour de moi. Si rapides que je trouvais ce spectacle presque beau. Ça ressemblait à un feu d'artifice.

Sauf que les rayons étaient mortels et que je ne pouvais m'arrêter de bouger pour les contempler.

Un instant, je sentis un sort m'effleurer le bras et la douleur qui déchira mes chairs me rendit un peu de la conscience que j'avais perdu. Je reniflai, ravalant mon envie de me mettre à hurler et agrippai ma baguette avec une poigne plus forte que jamais.

Le regard de Voldemort s'égara un moment. Comme moi, il se lassait peut-être de ce duel idiot. Quelques secondes de distraction que je ne laissai pas passer. Quand l'éclair rouge frappa sa main, j'ai cru un instant que cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Un instant de flottement avant que la baguette du Mage Noir ne s'échappe de ses doigts.

La tige de bois décrivit une courbe étrange, tourbillonna dans l'air comme une feuille morte. Quand elle s'écrasa sur les pavés de la cour, j'eus l'impression d'entendre distinctement chaque brisure du bois. La baguette de Sureau n'était plus, et devant moi j'entendis comme un cri étouffé.

Voldemort était à genoux, agrippant son poignet comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme moi, il regardait la baguette gisant vingt mètres plus loin. Mon sort avait été puissant. Le crin de sombral qui composait le cœur de la relique était à moitié arraché de la tige de bois et serpentait lamentablement sur le sol. Le manche s'était entièrement détaché du reste.

Un instant, l'idée qu'il put y avoir deux maîtres pour la baguette me traversa l'esprit. En théorie, je n'étais pas censé pouvoir le désarmer d'un simple expelliarmus. Voldemort et moi étions si semblables que cela ne m'aurait pas réellement étonné.

Titubant, je m'approchai de mon ennemi. Il avait glissé lentement, jusqu'à se retrouver allongé sur le sol. Un trou béant s'ouvrait sur sa poitrine. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu le blesser. Ce n'était certainement pas moi.

Je pense qu'il mourrait. Je n'en étais pas certain, à ce moment-là. Mon esprit était éparpillé, et je regardais ses yeux. Ils se recouvraient lentement d'un voile gris pâle.

J'ai senti que ses défenses mentales s'essoufflaient à l'instant même où son regard avait accroché le mien. En une fraction de seconde, je fus aspiré dans les méandres de l'esprit de celui qui avait tant de fois pénétré le mien.

Je ne pus capter de véritables pensées. Il n'y avait qu'un marasme d'émotions qui me faisaient peur. De la colère, de l'angoisse, de la haine. Étonnant à quel point son univers mental m'était familier. Peut-être parce qu'il était si semblable au mien.

Je sursautai. Les yeux de Voldemort étaient devenus bruns. Toute trace de rouge avait disparu de ses pupilles.

Les pensées du mage se faisaient de plus en plus nettes dans mon esprit. Un souvenir remonta lentement à la surface. Je voyais une maison de banlieue. Je savais que je l'avais déjà vue quelque part mais je ne parvenais pas à me rappeler où... Ce ne fut que lorsque je vis la porte s'ouvrir au travers des yeux de Voldemort que je compris où j'étais.

Godrics Hollow.

Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque accélérer brusquement. C'était le meurtre de mes parents que je vivais en direct. Mes pensées s'envolèrent tandis que je me perdais dans le souvenir.

La porte de ma chambre d'enfant s'ouvrit, j'entendais seulement des cris.

Une drôle de sensation de froid me ramena brusquement à moi.

« Avada Kedavra ».

La dernière chose dont je me rendis compte avant de quitter ce monde fut que je n'avais plus ma baguette en main.

Et que les yeux de Voldemort avaient repris leur éclat écarlate.

* * *

La sueur collait mes cheveux contre mon front. L'air était irrespirable. J'avais beaucoup transpiré durant mon sommeil et mon drap était d'une moiteur dérangeante. D'un tempus informulé, je regardai l'heure.

5h30. Juste trop tard pour se rendormir.

Je détestais dormir depuis deux ans. J'avais tenté en vain une foule de remèdes, autant moldus que sorciers, mais pas un ne m'avait aidé à acquérir un sommeil reposant.

Les seuls médicaments qui faisaient un tant soit peu d'effet étaient addictifs et j'avais dû cesser ma cure de sommeil sans rêve au début du mois de Mars. Depuis, mes nuits étaient de plus en plus agitées et je me rendais parfaitement compte que le manque de sommeil allait finir par me rendre dingue. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Hermione me surnommait « zombie ».

Pâle tentative de dérision face à la difficulté du quotidien. Même elle n'en riait plus que jaune.

Nous nous sentions un peu seuls tous les deux, du coup nous avions pris l'habitude de nous retrouver durant nos pauses de midi pour déjeuner ensemble. Ron était depuis trois mois en Bulgarie pour une mission de surveillance au bureau des aurors. Je sentais que cette absence pesait lourd sur le moral de mon amie, surtout qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de vivre en couple l'année précédente.

Quant à Ron, si au début il avait été déçu que je ne le rejoigne pas dans sa brigade, il était désormais heureux de voir qu'il parvenait à grimper les échelons d'une hiérarchie sans moi et l'ombre que je projetais involontairement sur lui. Il était fier de son travail et Hermione et lui formaient un couple que j'enviais souvent.

En un sens, j'aurai presque pu dire que Ron avait réussi sa vie. Mais j'avais toujours trouvé cette phrase idiote alors je ne le disais pas. Il était simplement heureux.

Ginny était morte quelques mois avant la dernière bataille, dans un raid des Mangemorts contre le Terrier. Parfois, je me surprenais à penser à elle. Je me sentais coupable, parce qu'elle ne me manquait pas autant qu'elle aurait dû.

D'autant que vers la fin, notre relation s'était étiolée comme jamais. Elle-même m'avait confié un soir qu'elle ne pensait pas que nous étions faits pour former un couple. Nous avions choisi de ne plus en être un, et dès lors nous nous étions éloignés imperceptiblement, malgré nos promesses de rester toujours en contact. Il était difficile de maintenir une amitié quand les temps étaient sombres.

Je me souviens parfois de ses cheveux roux et de ses taches de rousseur avec nostalgie. C'était une superbe femme, j'étais désolé de n'être parvenu à l'aimer comme elle l'aurait mérité.

Nous aurions formé un couple parfait, celui que tout le monde imaginait pour le Sauveur. Celui dont Ron rêvait pour moi.

Je restai allongé quelques minutes. Le soleil se levait déjà lorsque je trouvai enfin le courage de me lever. J'avais un rendez-vous à 14h, mais rien pour occuper ma matinée. Hermione travaillait ce jour-là, ce qui ne m'arrangeait vraiment pas. D'autant plus que, ces derniers temps, elle se faisait distante.

J'allais sans doute lire un peu et déambuler dans les rues sans but précis. Puis m'asseoir à une terrasse, feuilleter un journal en buvant un café. Le genre de routine quotidienne qui plaît un jour, mais dont on se lasse au bout de quelques semaines... Cela faisait des mois que je m'en lassais.

L'été avait signé la fin des cours et le début des vacances. Période de l'année qui m'angoissait particulièrement, justement à cause des nombreux temps libres qui me laissaient impuissant. Je m'ennuyais.

L'ennui me laissait trop de temps pour réfléchir, ce qui n'amenait jamais rien de bon. Les souvenirs flottaient en permanence dans mon esprit, surgissant bien souvent aux moments où je m'y attendais le moins.

Je n'étais pas sorti des combats indemne, loin de là.

Ils étaient fous de croire que je ne l'étais pas.

* * *

Il y avait des jours où j'allais au Centre avec des pieds de plombs. Étonnant vu que j'étais parfaitement conscient qu'y aller me faisait du bien. En plus d'un an de traitement, j'avais constaté que je parvenais parfois à oublier, même si c'était rare, et que j'étais capable de mener une routine sans accroc.

Mais c'était lent, si lent que parfois je me demandais s'il ne valait pas mieux tout arrêter et laisser tomber.

Tout laisser tomber.

La mauvaise nuit que je venais de passer avait laissé des traces sur mon moral de la journée. Il y avait eu des moments où j'étais pris d'une terreur soudaine, où mes poils se dressaient sur ma peau sans raison. J'étais glacé d'anticipation quand je poussai la porte vitrée qui menait à la salle d'attente du cabinet. Comme d'habitude, elle était vide. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et une silhouette familière s'approcher.

Il ne fallut à William que quelques secondes, le temps de croiser mon regard, pour s'apercevoir que la séance serait difficile. Les années de guerre m'avaient appris à analyser la moindre expression faciale de mes interlocuteurs, je savais parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de penser.

Il y avait eu des traîtres dans l'ordre, nous étions tous devenus méfiants.

Cette habitude que j'avais prise de décrypter les visages dérangeait Hermione au plus haut point, parce qu'elle savait à quel point j'étais devenu bon à ce jeu-là. L'idée qu'elle ne puisse plus me cacher quoi que ce soit était difficile à accepter pour elle. D'autant plus qu'avec le recul, je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle avait une légère tendance -quand bien même fondée- à nous manipuler, Ron et moi.

Depuis quelques mois, je savais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose mais j'avais accepté l'idée qu'elle ne devait pas tout me dire, aussi lui laissais-je son jardin secret. Je n'avais pas aimé quand Snape s'était infiltré dans mes pensées, j'avais donc rapidement décidé de n'infliger ça, même si c'était différent, à personne.

William me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis, mécaniquement.

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil vert que je connaissais si bien. C'était un canapé que je n'aurais pas pu qualifier de confortable, mais qui n'était pas désagréable non plus.

C'était comme s'asseoir sur du vide.

« Vu ton regard et les cernes sous tes yeux, je suppose que nous avons du travail aujourd'hui ? » me demanda Will. Il souriait en permanence, ce qui avait tendance à me taper sur le système la plupart du temps, mais qui du reste était aussi toujours étonnamment réconfortant. Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à savoir si ça m'agaçait plus que cela ne me rendait confiant ou l'inverse.

« Je suppose que oui » soupirais-je. Une certaine lassitude s'emparait de moi quand nous parlions. Je savais que j'en avais besoin tout comme je savais que j'avais toujours l'impression horrible de tourner en rond et de me répéter. Les douleurs avec lesquelles je me battais depuis le début étaient les mêmes qu'au commencement de ma thérapie.

Je levai les yeux vers William. Il me regardait, en silence. Je sentais qu'il attendait juste que je me mette à parler.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Encore. » Expliquais-je simplement.

« C'était lequel cette fois-ci ? Encore le même avec Voldemort ? »

J'ai hoché la tête avant de poursuivre.

« Oui, mais c'était un peu différent cette fois. Je suis quand même mort à la fin, mais j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir le souvenir. Et j'ai pu croiser son regard juste avant de mourir... Enfin, de me réveiller. »

« C'était quoi comme souvenir ? » Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés. J'avais suffisamment lu pour savoir avec certitude que rêver de sa mort n'était pas une bonne chose. Dans le monde magique, on accordait beaucoup plus d'importance aux songes nocturnes qu'il n'y en avait dans le monde moldu.

« La mort de mes parents. Du point de vue de Voldemort. Je n'ai pas vu mes parents, seulement ma maison, et quand il ouvrait la porte. Je suis certain que c'était ce souvenir-là, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. »

Il eut un air encore plus soucieux qu'il n'en avait eu auparavant.

« Tu avais déjà vu cette scène ? »

Je réfléchis un instant. Je n'y avais pas pensé sur le coup, mais c'était vrai qu'il était techniquement impossible de rêver d'un souvenir qu'on n'avait pas vécu ou vu. Ma réflexion me ramena quelques années en arrière.

« Je pense que oui. C'était à l'époque où il m'envoyait ses visions. Je pense que j'ai déjà rêvé de ça quand j'étais à Poudlard. C'est juste qu'à l'époque j'arrivais encore à tout oublier à mon réveil. »

William baissa la tête un moment et griffonna quelques notes sur le carnet bleu qu'il utilisait pour tous nos rendez-vous. Il en était déjà à son deuxième. Je m'étais toujours demandé avec beaucoup de perplexité ce qu'il pouvait bien y inscrire et l'intérêt exact de cette démarche.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as le plus marqué dans ce rêve ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Au début, c'était simplement la chaleur. Et puis après, il y a eu ses yeux. Je pense que c'est ça qui m'a fait le plus peur. Ses putains de yeux rouges. »

Je mentais.

« Pourquoi son regard te fait aussi peur ? »

« J'ai peur d'être aspiré dedans et de voir ce qu'il y a dans sa tête. J'ai peur d'être à sa place. Dumbledore m'a dit un jour que lui et moi étions semblables, et je n'ai jamais oublié. Snape, lui, il disait qu'il fallait comprendre son ennemi pour le vaincre. Mais il n'avait rien compris. »

« Il n'avait pas compris quoi ? » Me demanda Will, se redressant d'un coup de son siège.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre et les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Il m'était impossible de parler de ça.

« Harry ? Pourquoi as-tu peur de parler ? Si c'est le fait que ce soit avec moi, n'oublie pas que je t'ai proposé de changer de thérapeute... »

Je secouai la tête avec empressement.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. Je n'y arrive jamais. Je te parle de plus de choses que je ne m'en saurais jamais cru capable Will, tu m'as énormément aidé tu sais. »

Il sourit.

Relation étrange que nous avions peu à peu nouée. Dès le début, je n'avais pas su comment l'appeler. Je m'étais rapidement rendu compte que vouvoyer quelqu'un à qui je racontais mes nuits, mes journées et mes angoisses me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Mais j'étais trop gêné que pour en parler.

Mais si je devais reconnaître une qualité à Will, c'était bien qu'il est très perspicace. Il n'avait mis qu'une semaine pour se rendre compte de mon malaise et pour me proposer de passer du formel à l'informel. J'avais été tout de suite plus à l'aise.

Le temps était passé, j'avais appris à m'habituer à William et à son sourire à force d'observations. Objectivement, il n'était pas bel homme mais cette manie qu'il avait de relever les coins de sa bouche et les fossettes qui apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux lui donnaient un charme que je ne parvenais pas à définir. C'était peut-être ça, le charisme. Ou du moins une de ses formes.

« Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à parler ? » me demanda-t-il simplement.

« Parce que parler me demanderai de me souvenir de choses que j'ai préféré oublier. Des trucs dont je ne parle pas parce que je ne suis même pas certain de ce que je pense. »

Il me sourit.

« Je comprends... Tu penses que tu y arriveras un jour ? »

« J'en suis certain. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, j'ai presque eu envie d'en parler. Les mots ont encore du mal à sortir mais je sens que ça viendra un jour. Je te fais confiance, Will. »

J'avais les yeux qui piquaient un peu trop.

« Dans l'immédiat, si tu n'arrives pas à en parler... Tu devrais les écrire » me dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment, Will » répondis-je.

* * *

Une dernière poignée de main franche et la porte du cabinet de Will se referma derrière moi. Il était 17 heures. Je me décidai à me promener une petite heure avant de rentrer chez moi.

Le Centre était situé dans une aile externe de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Le bâtiment fonctionnait par étage. L'étage dédié à la psychologie était le sixième, mais le Centre était au cinquième.

Il avait été construit à la hâte peu de temps après la fin de la guerre. Beaucoup d'anciens combattants avaient développé des troubles du sommeil ou du comportement et le Ministère avait décidé d'offrir des soins gratuits aux héros de guerre. Sûrement pour éviter l'émergence d'une génération de psychopathes traumatisés.

Les premiers mois, énormément de mes camarades étaient passés par là, mais ils s'étaient très rapidement rétablis et désormais j'étais l'un des derniers patients traités à cause de la guerre et des séquelles de celle-ci. J'avais croisé Kingsley deux mois auparavant, mais c'était tout.

Au sixième étage, il y avait une cafétéria normalement réservée au personnel à laquelle j'avais pourtant accès. Notoriété oblige, j'avais parfois certains avantages auxquels les autres ne profitaient pas. J'essayais simplement de ne pas en abuser, mais celui-ci était bizarrement important pour moi.

J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit parce que les murs y étaient d'une multitude de couleurs vives et que le plafond était constitué de plusieurs bandes de tissus beige qui ondulaient doucement au gré de l'aération magiquement automatisée. C'était un environnement extrêmement reposant.

J'avais coutume d'aller y manger juste avant mes rendez-vous du mercredi, mais j'avais sauté le repas de midi et je commençais à avoir faim. D'autant plus que je n'avais pas de quoi manger chez moi et que je ne me sentais pas d'attaque pour aller faire les courses tant j'étais lessivé.

Je fis un sourire à l'hôtesse d'accueil qui me reconnut et me fit signe d'entrer. Je m'installai à une petite table dans un des coins de la pièce et sortis ma baguette. Le menu était simple mais les plats toujours délicieux. C'était sans doute même cette simplicité qui me plaisait.

D'un mouvement de baguette, j'envoyai quelques mornilles dans une machine située à ma droite et un plateau lévita vers moi.

Je regardais distraitement autour de moi. Les rares personnes présentes arboraient une blouse blanche et un petit groupe d'infirmières discutait avec animation près des fenêtres. Le reste des tables étaient vides.

J'étais occupé à manger depuis quelques minutes quand un drôle de fourmillement à la nuque attira mon attention. J'aurais pu reconnaitre cette sensation entre mille. Quelqu'un était en train de m'observer. Imperceptiblement, je bougeai mon poignet et tentai de regarder dans le reflet de ma montre qui était derrière moi sans me faire repérer.

Une autre habitude que les combats m'avaient apprise. Voir quelqu'un qui ne sait pas qu'on le voit donnait un avantage précieux quand une situation était critique. L'effet de surprise était renversé. C'était ce genre de détails qui, en temps de guerre, faisait la différence entre un homme mort et un homme vivant.

La lumière n'était pas très bonne mais je pus distinguer quelques traits de l'homme -car c'était un homme- assis trois tables derrière moi. J'étais certain que l'inconnu était très discret. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué en arrivant, aussi concluais-je qu'il s'était glissé silencieusement à sa table après moi.

Il était pâle, avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux foncés.

Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'aurais dû le reconnaître immédiatement. Pourtant, ce jour-là, je dus me retourner pour enfin mettre un nom sur cette silhouette. Et quel nom...

Severus Snape.

Sur le coup, je ne ressentis rien d'autre qu'une légère surprise. Que foutait Snape dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste ?

Il me fixa un moment avant de baisser la tête vers son assiette et de se remettre à manger comme si je n'existais plus. Je fis de même avant de me lever et de rentrer chez moi, sans lui adresser un mot.

Mais j'aurais menti en disant que cette rencontre m'avait laissé indifférent.

* * *

« Quand tu t'endors le soir, le problème est de parvenir à dormir parce que tu ne te sens pas fatigué où bien tu penses trop et le sommeil te fuit ? » la voix de Will était tempérée, pourtant il s'acharnait depuis plus d'une heure et je pensais réellement qu'il commençait à s'agacer.

Je n'étais pas très coopératif. Enfin, j'essayais, mais la fatigue qui m'accablait m'empêchait de formuler des réponses claires.

« Je pense qu'au début j'étais effrayé de m'endormir, alors je pensais trop et je luttais contre le sommeil. Après, c'est devenu une habitude dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire. Même quand je suis épuisé, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sans... Sans voir des images. Je m'attends tellement à ce qu'elles arrivent que rien d'autre n'est possible »

« Des images de quoi, Harry ? »

Ma gorge se noua. Rien que penser à ce que j'allais dire me rendait nauséeux.

« De ces cauchemars. Parfois des gens que j'ai vu mourir... Mais ce n'est rien comparé à... Comparé à... »

Mes yeux me piquaient dangereusement, mais je me refusais à pleurer. Je n'avais plus craqué depuis tant d'années que mes larmes s'étaient taries. Pleurer ne servait à rien sinon à s'épuiser inutilement. Je n'en avais pas le droit.

Will poussa le paquet de mouchoir posé sur la table basse vers moi mais interrompit son geste devant mon regard hostile. Il sembla contrarié avant de se reprendre.

« Comparé à ? »

Je respirai un bon coup.

« Comparé au souvenir de moi ayant tué. »

Une lueur de compréhension s'éclaira dans le regard de Will. Je savais que lui ne me dirait pas les mêmes paroles vides que beaucoup m'avaient dit. Des « ce n'est pas de ta faute », « tu as fait ça pour le bien, pour sauver le monde ». Toutes ces phrases idiotes que j'avais entendu trop de fois. Will valait mille fois mieux que ça.

Je n'avais pas fait ça pour sauver le monde. Pour sauver ma peau, tout au plus. Lorsque que je m'étais retrouvé face à lui, c'était la peur glaçante de crever qui m'avait fait tenir.

Pas l'esprit du Sauveur qu'on avait voulu m'apprendre.

Je n'avais jamais eu l'étoffe d'un héros. Quand j'y réfléchissais, je me disais souvent que Ron en aurait bien mieux porté le costume que moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien me foutre aujourd'hui, la reconnaissance du monde sorcier ?

Il n'y avait que moi et mes terreurs nocturnes.

« Je pense que nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui » me dit Will « Nous avons bien avancé et je pense que creuser le sujet davantage en une fois ne serait pas adéquat. »

J'acquiesçai.

À la sortie du cabinet, je me sentais terriblement seul. C'est sans doute ce qui me poussa à me diriger vers la cafétéria. Le simple fait de manger entouré d'autres personnes, même à une autre table, me rendait moins morose. Le bruit des conversations avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Hermione n'était pas là, elle avait décommandé notre rendez-vous du midi, et je me sentais plus seul que jamais. Deux semaines que je vivais sans autre contact humain que ceux de Will et de la caissière de mon supermarché.

La première chose que je fis en ouvrant la porte du réfectoire fut de chercher Snape du regard. Sur le coup, ma propre réaction m'avait étonné mais en y réfléchissant, un peu plus tard, je m'étais dit que c'était plus un visage connu que celui de mon ancien professeur que je recherchais.

Je l'avais trouvé.

Seul, à la même table que le vendredi précédent.

Allez savoir pourquoi je choisis de m'asseoir trois tables plus loin, en face de Snape.

Au début, il n'avait pas relevé la tête. Cependant, je savais qu'il m'avait vu aussi bien que je le voyais. Si Hermione disait de moi que depuis deux ans j'étais devenu paranoïaque, ce n'était rien comparé à Snape.

Brusquement, comme en écho à mes pensées, il leva la tête.

Son regard était glacial, inexpressif. Un peu contrarié de me voir, peut-être. Je fus un instant bouleversé par la ressemblance entre l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux et le calme toujours inébranlable qu'affichait Dumbledore de son vivant.

Cet homme que j'avais détesté autant que je l'avais respecté.

Snape et Dumbledore étaient fait du même bois. Solides et souples, de véritables rochers face à l'adversité. Je n'avais jamais été comme eu, peu importe combien ils avaient tenté en vain de m'endurcir.

La seule chose qui les avait toujours différenciés c'était cette impassibilité qui semblait constante chez Snape, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion. Dumbledore était différent, parce que ses sentiments étaient si visibles et multiples qu'ils finissaient par m'embrouiller quand l'idée me venait d'essayer de les déchiffrer.

Dans les deux cas, ils m'étaient de grands inconnus. De grands inconnus que je n'avais que trop côtoyés.

Snape baissa la tête et je m'étonnais de gagner ce duel d'œillades qui n'en finissait plus. Une pointe de déception m'envahit quand je vis qu'il regardait sa montre. Victoire amère. Il plongea sa main dans la manche, où je savais qu'il avait l'habitude de ranger sa baguette.

Quand j'y pense aujourd'hui, quelque chose dans la fébrilité du geste de Snape lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Comme si, voulant aller trop vite, le professeur avait perdu une partie de cette grâce qui le caractérisait dans sa manière de bouger.

Le patronus de Snape jaillit rapidement. J'avais lu sur ses lèvres l'incantation. Ses contours étaient flous, sa forme vaporeuse. Un instant je me suis demandé si Snape avait assez de souvenirs heureux pour ce sort.

Mais c'était idiot.

La biche qui composait le patronus de l'homme se pencha vers lui. La forme qu'il prenait ne m'étonnais pas. C'était un animal fort, symbole de fidélité. J'avais appris depuis longtemps à ne plus douter de celle de Snape.

Le professeur murmura quelques mots à l'animal qui hocha la tête avant de galoper vers la porte d'entrée, porteur d'un message dont le destinateur ne m'était pas connu.

Le patronus ne courut pas loin. Sa cible était justement en train de passer le seuil.

Un énorme sentiment de trahison me traversa la tête.

* * *

Hermione eut un éclat de panique dans le regard quand elle croisa le mien. Peut-être parce qu'elle m'avait annoncé le matin même qu'à cette heure précise elle avait un rendez-vous médical ?

« Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » Elle avait parlé trop fort, l'hôtesse de l'accueil se tourna vers moi, curieuse. Je détestais être le centre de l'attention

Je fis signe à Hermione de parler moins fort tandis que Snape la regardait s'approcher de moi. Elle lui adressa un léger signe de tête. J'étais plus surpris qu'en colère, à vrai dire. L'idée que ma meilleure amie m'ait posé un lapin pour Snape ne me faisait pas plaisir, cependant je ne perdais plus aussi facilement le contrôle de mes nerfs qu'avant.

Il y avait forcément une explication logique à tout ça.

J'ai levé la main d'un air distrait. Hermione se tut. J'étais toujours étonné de voir à quel point avoir tué un mage noir me conférait une autorité soudainement naturelle. Moi qui n'avais jamais pu lui fermer le clapet pendant sept ans…

Hermione posa son sac sur le sol d'un air distrait et tira la chaise en plastique qui me faisait face. Elle semblait fatiguée, je décidai de lever le pied et de garder mon calme. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira longuement.

« Je suppose que tu te demandes ce que je fais ici ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête et répondis, d'un ton peut-être trop sec.

« Je me demande surtout ce que tu fais avec Snape et la raison pour laquelle nous ne nous sommes plus vus depuis deux semaines. »

Elle sembla gênée un instant. Mieux que quiconque, Hermione savait à quel point je me sentais seul par moment et à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle. L'amertume de m'être senti abandonné me noua soudain la gorge.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry, mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment capable d'en parler. Je sais que tu as remarqué que quelque chose me tracassait ces derniers temps. »

Elle leva la tête avant de poursuivre.

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je dois expliquer que nous avons tous perdu beaucoup de choses pendant la guerre. J'ai décidé de faire de mon mieux pour récupérer ce que j'ai dû laisser derrière moi. »

À ce stade de son monologue, j'avais déjà compris de quoi il en retournait, mais le projet paraissait tellement fou que je n'étais pas certain d'avoir deviné juste. Hermione se retourna et interpella Snape.

« Severus, pourrais-tu te joindre à nous s'il te plaît ? »

Un grondement sourd monta de ma poitrine à l'entente du tutoiement. Inexplicablement, cette familiarité entre ma meilleure amie et... lui me dérangeait au plus haut point. Je fixai Snape, le regard noir, alors qu'il s'approchait. Je le vis tirer une chaise, nonchalant, et s'asseoir dessus d'un air ennuyé. Il ne me regarda pas une seule seconde.

« Bon, Harry, Severus et moi travaillons actuellement sur un très gros projet. »

Mon attention était à nouveau tournée vers ma meilleure amie.

« Nous recherchons un remède au sortilège d'oubliette. »

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Ils étaient fous. L'oubliette, en plus d'être l'un des sorts les plus difficile à lancer, était surtout l'un de ceux dont les effets étaient les moins connus. On ne savait même pas sur quelles parties du cerveau il agissait.

Vouloir inverser le processus semblait une idée folle, mais je dus admettre à contrecœur que personne n'avait plus de chance d'y parvenir que Snape et Hermione. Je la fixais toujours, elle et son regard noisette qui semblait briller de tristesse.

Hermione... Elle qui paraissait toujours tellement sûre d'elle, tant et si bien que je me rendais compte que j'avais été un peu égoïste. Perdu dans mon chagrin, j'avais oublié – et j'étais certain de ne pas être le seul- qu'Hermione aussi avait dû sacrifier quelque chose de cher.

Je lui souris et l'air soulagé qui se peignit sur son visage me confirma que ma décision de lui pardonner était la bonne. Bien que, pour être totalement sincère, je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir quoi que ce soit de tangible à reprocher à ma meilleure amie.

Après tout, nous avions tous nos blessures.

« Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre cette charmante conversation mais je crains fort que nous ayons du travail, Miss Granger. »

Hermione sourit.

« Harry, je suis heureuse de t'avoir croisé, même si les circonstances n'étaient pas celles que j'aurai espérées »

Ils partirent ensemble, et quelque chose dans l'harmonie commune de leurs mouvements, de celles trahissant l'habitude d'être ensemble, provoqua un pincement dans mon cœur.

Depuis combien de temps Snape et Hermione étaient-ils aussi proches ?

* * *

« Snape » Saluais-je.

« Potter » La voix du professeur affichait un désintérêt complet. Je failli lancer une réplique acerbe, question d'habitude, mais je fus interrompu dans mon mouvement par une Hermione enthousiaste.

« Merci d'être venu Harry, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aies accepté de participer. Je sais pertinemment que si tu le pouvais tu aurais préféré éviter de croiser Severus et que ce que nous te demandons est loin d'être évident. »

Un élan de satisfaction me traversa en remarquant que Snape semblait se crisper aux mots de mon amie. Je lui fis un sourire insolent qui sembla le raidir encore plus si seulement c'était possible.

Le regard noir qu'il me retourna me rendit heureux. La haine de Snape m'avait tant manquée. Cette hargne dans ses yeux, ce ton acerbe et cette violence qui n'était destinée qu'à moi. Je n'avais plus connu ça depuis deux ans, depuis que j'avais quitté Poudlard. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi vivant.

« Et merci à toi d'être venu Severus. Ton implication dans ce projet est salutaire pour moi, je ne saurai jamais comment te témoigner ma reconnaissance. Surtout pour ce dont nous avons discuté hier. »

Il hochât la tête, lançant un petit sourire à la brune.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent sans que je ne puisse réprimer une mimique agacée. Je jetai un regard soupçonneux à Hermione, qui ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Bon, Harry, je te propose que nous allions dans le laboratoire de recherche que Ste Mangouste nous prête, ce sera plus calme et approprié de discuter là-bas. »

Snape acquiesça.

Ils se levèrent et je leur emboîtai le pas, me sentant un peu en retrait dans cet univers qui leur appartenait. Je me demandais pourquoi Hermione m'avait demandé de venir, et surtout en quoi je pouvais leur être utile.

« Severus, à ton avis les cellules cérébrales de l'hémisphère gauche seront réceptives aux racines de mandragore ? Je suis d'accord sur le fait que le système nerveux réagira correctement mais je me demandais si nous ne devrions pas plutôt nous pencher sur les feuilles qui ont un principe actif moins puissant. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. D'abord parce que je ne comprenais pratiquement rien à ce qu'ils racontaient, mais en plus parce que, même si je m'en doutais déjà, je prenais pleine conscience de l'entente qui régnait entre les deux.

Entente à laquelle je demeurerais étranger.

Je n'étais pas brillant comme l'était Hermione. Snape l'était, et ça me coûtait un peu de l'admettre. Même lorsque nous étions encore élèves, une forme de respect apparaissait parfois dans les yeux de Snape devant le contenu parfait du chaudron de celle qu'il appelait Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. S'ils avaient pu trouver un terrain d'entente, tant mieux pour eux.

Même si ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Hermione s'arrêta devant une porte grise blindée. Elle caressa les loquets de la porte du bout de sa baguette et un cliquetis sonore se fit entendre. La porte pivota dans un grincement agaçant.

J'emboitai le pas à Snape qui avait suivi la brune.

La pièce était petite mais asse bien aménagée. Deux bureaux simples se faisaient face et une énorme bibliothèque ornait le mur du fond. Les seuls détails que j'eus le temps de remarquer avant que Snape n'interrompe mon observation étaient une petite machine à café et un cadre avec une photo de Dumbledore.

« Tiens, voilà ta réponse aux sujets des feuilles, Hermione. J'étais tombé sur cet article il y a quelques mois, dans la revue Le Potionniste. Il avait attiré mon attention justement parce qu'il concernait notre sujet de recherche »

Il lui tendit un paquet de feuilles sur lequel j'aperçus des notes tracées à l'encre noir. Hermione attrapa le dossier et se dirigea vers une porte que je n'avais pas remarquée avant de se tourner vers moi et de sourire.

« Je te laisse avec Severus, il t'expliquera mieux que moi pourquoi nous t'avons sollicité. Si tu as la moindre question, tu m'appelles Harry ! Severus, s'il te plaît essaye de ne pas t'énerver. J'ai rendez-vous avez le directeur des recherches de Sainte Mangouste. Je reviens d'ici une heure, j'espère que vous ferez tous les deux des efforts. »

Elle partit et j'eus l'effroyable impression de me retrouver seul dans une cage aux lions parce que le regard de mon ancien professeur était si vif qu'il me brulait.

« Vous vous doutez bien qu'on ne vous a pas demandé de venir pour nous aider à établir une recette de potion, Potter. »

Ma mâchoire se crispa si fort que mes dents grincèrent. Je me forçai à respirer calmement. Après tout, je faisais tout ça pour Hermione et uniquement pour elle. Snape eut un rictus moqueur devant ma pitoyable tentative de reprendre mon calme puis s'assit plus confortablement dans son siège de bureau.

Je sursautai lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette et ma main serra compulsivement la manche de mon pull dans laquelle était dissimulée la mienne. Un éclair de surprise éclaira le regard de mon interlocuteur, vite effacé lorsqu'un canapé confortable apparut en face de lui. Il m'invita à s'y asseoir.

« Bon, Potter… L'une des conclusions des recherches de Miss Granger et de moi-même est qu'il est impossible de rendre la mémoire à quelqu'un qui a oublié un pan trop important de son passé. Le sortilège Oubliettes altère une infime partie des neurones et quand bien même il nous a été possible de faire retourner les cellules cérébrales à leur état d'origine, ce qui a été oublié ne reviendrait pas. Cependant, nous avons un espoir. Vous, Potter. »

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupé à réprimer l'air perplexe qui menaçait d'éclore sur mon visage.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas, Monsieur » dis-je au bout d'une ou deux minutes.

« Nous étions dans une impasse. Les cellules étaient parfaitement opérationnelles mais la mémoire ne revenait pas. C'est là que j'ai pensé à vous, Potter. À votre connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus précisément, notamment celle qui s'est nouée entre vous lors de la création de l'horcruxe. En étudiant son fonctionnement au travers de vos souvenirs, nous espérons que nous parviendrons à transférer des souvenirs, des émotions en quantité suffisante pour qu'un déclic se fasse et que le mémoire revienne. Un peu comme une réaction en chaine si vous voulez. »

Snape se tut soudainement, un pli barrant le milieu de son front.

« Tout va bien, Potter ? »

Quand je voulus répondre, il n'y avait déjà plus que le noir et, quelque part dans un silence pesant, ma respiration qui grondait. De plus en plus fort.

* * *

« Je te l'avais dit, Severus, il n'est pas prêt ! Cela fait des mois qu'il essaye de se soigner mais quoiqu'il essaye de faire, quelque chose l'empêche de tourner la page. Il n'est pas encore guéri, nous aurions dû attendre. »

Chaque mot qui résonnait dans ma tête était une douleur sans fin, une flèche de plus fichée dans mon crâne en feu.

« Je ne me rendais pas compte. J'ai peut-être sous-estimé son état mental. Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons travailler dans ces conditions. Il est faible. Je ne pourrai rien en tirer s'il n'y met pas du sien. »

Je voulais ouvrir les yeux pour le faire taire, mais ce simple geste m'était impossible à réaliser.

« Severus ! Essaye de comprendre ! Ton ressentiment t'empêche de voir à quel point tout ce qu'il a vécu est encore douloureux aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que mes parents retrouvent la mémoire au détriment de la santé d'Harry. Il est hors de question qu'il souffre plus qu'il n'a déjà souffert. »

Je crus entendre le professeur commencer à parler mais ma main se mit enfin à bouger et c'était la seule chose à laquelle j'arrivais à penser.

« Il se réveille » indiqua Sape à Hermione.

« Harry ? Tout va bien ? »

J'hochai la tête, ébloui par la lumière qui assaillait mes pupilles. Il me fallut quelques instants pour m'habituer à la clarté de la pièce. Je distinguais vaguement Snape, penché au-dessus de moi. La douleur refluait lentement mais je me sentais faible.

« Tenez Potter, mangez ça. Cela vous aidera à reprendre des forces. »

Je ne répondis rien, trop surpris par le ton presque doux avec lequel il s'était adressé à moi. J'attrapai simplement le paquet qu'il me tendait. C'était du chocolat.

« Merci, Monsieur » Dis-je, choisissant soigneusement d'oublier la conversation que j'avais entendue. J'étais trop fatigué pour m'énerver contre lui, de toute façon.

Il me tendit une main que j'hésitais à prendre. Ce qui me décida à accepter son aide fut l'absence de malveillance dans son regard. Sa poigne était solide comme la pierre, inébranlable. Une force que je renonçais de plus en plus à acquérir un jour.

« Pardonnez-moi pour ce petit malaise. Nous pouvons reprendre. » J'avais mis dans ma phrase tout l'aplomb disponible en moi.

« Non, Harry, ce n'est pas grave, nous trouverons un moyen d'avancer sans te solliciter. Rentre chez toi te reposer » Fit Hermione d'un ton un peu coupable.

« Je te dis que ça va. Snape, on y retourne. »

Il se tourna vers moi et me dévisagea quelques secondes, comme sondant mon esprit. Je ne cillai pas. Un léger échange de regards entre Hermione et son partenaire suffit à la faire changer d'avis. Elle fit volte-face dans un soupir puis claqua la porte.

« Miss Granger est inquiète pour vous. J'espère que votre fierté ne va pas la placer dans une situation où elle puisse se sentir encore plus coupable qu'elle ne l'est maintenant. »

Un goût amer me prit la gorge. L'évidence de l'étrange amitié qui liait Hermione à Snape se faisait de plus en plus forte. J'étais un peu triste de constater que ma meilleure amie avait trouvé un autre confident, un ami avec qui passer ses journées et qui le comprenait presque mieux que moi. J'étais conscient qu'il s'agissait de jalousie mal placée, mais moi je n'avais qu'elle et la crainte de la perdre me tordait les entrailles.

J'hochai simplement la tête et me rassis.

« Vous comprenez que vous devrez être totalement honnête avec moi ? Si vous omettez quelque chose, ou pire, que vous me mentez, ce ne sera en rien une aide pour nous et je préfère couper toute collaboration entre vous et moi plutôt que de perdre mon temps »

J'étais décidé, prêt à tout pour aider Hermione. Snape dut décréter que c'était une preuve suffisante et notre entretient commença. Revigoré par le chocolat et l'inquiétude de mon amie, j'abordais les questions de Snape plus sereinement.

Il commença par m'interroger sur mes rêves, mes visions envoyées par Voldemort et la façon exacte dont je les ressentais. Le lien d'esprit entre lui et moi, bien qu'il fût présent à cause de l'horcruxe, était révélateur d'une faille dans l'esprit que Snape espérait bien exploiter.

Après près de deux heures de discussion, Snape mit fin à notre entretient. Je me fis l'étrange réflexion qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait haussé le ton, chose suffisamment rare pour que je la remarque.

« La semaine prochaine, Potter, il me faudra pratiquer la légilimencie pour me faire une idée plus nette du réalisme des cauchemars et de la façon dont la connexion se noue. »

Je déglutis.

« Bien, professeur. »

En passant le seuil de la porte, j'aurai presque juré que Snape avait l'air soucieux.

* * *

« Tu es certain que participer à ce projet est une bonne idée, Harry ? » Will me regardait, ses grands yeux inquiets braqués sur mes mains qui se nouaient d'angoisse. J'avais passé la demi-heure précédente à lui expliquer mon entrevue avec Snape.

« Je pense que ça pourrait m'aider. Une part de moi est effrayée à l'idée de me retrouver en face de tout ça, mais une autre se dit que tirer un trait là-dessus m'est absolument nécessaire. J'en ai marre d'être malheureux, Will. Tellement marre. J'aimerai passer une journée sans que les images ne reviennent. Une nuit sans cauchemar. »

Un silence pesant s'étira un moment entre nous.

« Bien, c'est toi qui voit. Quoi que je te dise, tu iras quand-même, pas vrai ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Oui, Will. Une vraie tête de mule, tu sais bien. »

« Tu sais, Harry, je te connais. Tu pourrais passer au-dessus de toute ces angoisses mais tu te refuses à aborder le cœur du problème. Nous avons déjà réglé une série de choses pourtant. Pourquoi fais-tu encore des cauchemars de cette bataille, pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas reconstruire ta vie ? J'ai des pistes de réponse mais toi seul peut verbaliser tout ça. »

Je respirai un grand coup. Les mots défilaient dans ma tête mais je ne parvenais pas à former des phrases cohérentes. Will sembla comprendre et me tendit un Bic et un bloc de feuilles.

« Je te laisse un quart d'heure tranquille. Écris tout ce qui te passe par la tête et nous essayerons de voir tous les mots un par un après. Ça te va ? »

J'attrapai le Bic et le papier. Je fermai les yeux et me mit à écrire, laissant couler sur le papier les mots qui ne prenaient pas sens sur ma langue.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, quelques mots étaient marqués, épars, d'une encre noire et d'une écriture hachée. Je tendis le papier à William qui le prit mais ne le lut pas tout de suite.

« Tu te sens bien, Harry ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

« Je suppose que ça peut aller. Je préfèrerai que l'on remettre l'analyse des mots à la semaine prochaine, si tu veux bien. Je ne me sens pas capable de le faire tout de suite. »

Will fit un grand sourire.

« Tu vois, Harry, tu recommences à formuler ce que tu veux et ce qui est bon pour toi. »

Je sortis du bureau et me dirigeai sans trop y penser vers la cafétaria. J'étais surpris parce que j'avais comme l'impression que quelque chose s'était débloqué dans mon esprit. Mes pensées étaient plus claires, moins anxieuses. C'était arrivé si soudainement que je me posais la question quant à l'élément déclencheur de ma soudaine force mentale. Depuis quand une entrevue avec Snape me permettait-elle de me sentir bien ? Depuis quand repenser à Snape m'aidait à aller mieux ?

Pris dans un marasme d'émotions que je n'expliquais pas toutes, je ne réagis pas quand quelqu'un s'assit à ma table.

« Potter ? » C'était Snape.

Je sursautai brusquement, comme pris en faute, embarrassé de voir l'objet de ma perplexité si proche. Je m'étais vaguement demandé pourquoi Snape était venu s'installer à ma table, mais ne trouvant pas de réponse j'avais décidé de laisser tomber la question. Quelque part en moi, je supposais que si sa présence ne me dérangeait plus autant qu'autrefois, la mienne ne le dérangeait plus non plus.

Nous avions même été proches, à un certain moment. Avec Dumbledore, Snape m'entraînait presque tous les soirs, sans relâche. L'année de mes 17 ans avait été éprouvante et la cruauté de mon ancien professeur lors de nos duels et de mes cours particuliers avait alimenté le brasier de la haine que je lui vouais.

Mais plus que ma haine, Snape avait gagné mon respect, malgré moi.

J'avais appris à ne plus répondre à ses piques mais à me concentrer sur les conseils judicieux qu'il me donnait sous le couvert d'une épaisse couche de sarcasmes. Parfois, nous étions plus calmes, silencieux même. Comme si finalement la colère qui perçait de nos échanges était un défouloir plutôt qu'une véritable rancune personnelle. La mort de Dumbledore et le début de ma quête des horcruxes avait signé la fin de cette trêve.

Je l'avais détesté profondément pour son meurtre. Une haine irrationnelle puisque j'étais au courant de leur plan depuis le début. Si j'avais été suffisamment mature à l'époque, j'en aurai conclu comme je l'ai fait plus tard que je reportais sur Snape la tristesse de la perte du dernier membre de ce que je considérais comme ma famille.

Et Snape s'était assis, à une chaise de moi.

Un pont céda en moi à cet instant précis. J'avais décidé d'avancer, parce que Snape m'avait montré la voie. J'avais vaincu parce qu'il m'avait enseigné ce que je devais savoir. J'étais vivant parce qu'il m'avait protégé. J'avais désormais la certitude que je ne détestais pas Snape. Et l'envie profonde qu'il le sache.

C'était armé de cette certitude que je lui avais tendu la main ce jour-là, avec dans les yeux une gratitude sans fin que je n'arrivais qu'à peine à exprimer. « Je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour tout, Snape. » avais-je simplement dit.

Son regard s'était éclairé et il avait semblé comprendre ce qu'il me passait par la tête. Il prit ma main dans la sienne, la serra brièvement puis se mit à manger sans un mot.

Je fis de même, dans un silence tranquille.

* * *

« À mon avis, il nous sera possible d'établir un embryon de connexion assez rapidement, mais le tout est de parvenir à envoyer un bloc de souvenirs suffisamment important pour que la réaction se fasse »

J'écoutais Snape parler avec une attention quasi religieuse. J'étais à la fois terriblement stressé par la perspective que Snape entre dans mon esprit mais aussi assez confiant. Les seuls souvenirs dont le professeur n'avait pas connaissance et dont je n'avais absolument pas envie de me rappeler étaient ceux liés à la Grande Bataille et n'était à priori pas ce qu'il allait chercher à voir.

J'étais confiant aussi parce que Snape m'avait promis qu'il ferait de son mieux pour préserver mon intimité et sa vie privée. Ces simples mots, presque murmurés par la voix rauque du professeur m'avaient aussitôt rassuré. Car si j'étais certain d'une chose concernant Snape, c'était bien qu'il était un homme de parole.

Il sortit sa baguette et je ne pus m'empêcher de me mettre sur mes gardes. Je me forçai à me calmer pendant que Snape attendait mon aval pour commencer. Je me sentais prêt, cette scène avait déjà eu lieu des centaines de fois et désormais je disposais des ressources pour que ces intrusions mentales ne se déroulent pas comme autrefois.

Snape leva sa baguette avant de se raviser. Il se concentra un instant avant de dire :

« Miss Granger m'a demandé de vous parler de quelque chose avant de commencer. Il y a deux solutions pour s'introduire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. Trois, en fait, mais dans ce cas-ci il ne nous est pas possible d'employer une pensine. Celui que je comptais utiliser avec vous est bien entendu le sort ''Legilimens'', que vous connaissez. Cette méthode est assez brusque parce qu'elle force l'intrusion de l'esprit. La troisième possibilité que nous pouvons envisager sera moins douloureuse pour vous, cependant je doute qu'elle puisse fonctionner. »

Je l'avais invité à poursuivre d'un mouvement du menton.

« Il est possible d'établir une connexion directement entre vous et moi sans l'aide d'un sort. C'est un lien plus doux, qui permet plus de précision aussi. Seulement, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis certain qu'il ne fonctionnera pas, il demande une confiance très forte entre les deux individus et une certaine docilité de la part de celui qui ouvre son esprit. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. J'avais soudainement réalisé que je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Snape me fixait, une lueur d'intérêt logée dans ses yeux.

Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, je m'étais mis à rougir brusquement, encore. Cela finissait par devenir une habitude.

« Expliquez-moi comment faire. »

Le regard que Snape me lança était définitivement surpris.

« Vous êtes sûr, Potter ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de votre côté, mais du mien je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un problème. »

J'observai avec beaucoup de perplexité une étonnante rougeur s'étaler sur les joues du professeur. Visiblement je n'étais pas le seul touché par le phénomène.

« Vous devez d'abord essayer de vous détendre au maximum et de garder votre esprit ouvert. Par ouvert, j'entends que vous devez essayer de votre mieux de ne pas paniquer et de ne pas combattre lorsque je tenterai d'entrer dans vos souvenirs. Vous sentirez comme des petites flèches taper contre votre crâne. Si la connexion marche, vous le verrez tout de suite. Le plus important à part le fait de rester calme c'est de bien me fixer dans les yeux. »

J'avais pris une forte inspiration et m'étais calé confortablement dans le canapé que Snape avait conjuré pour moi. Je pris le temps de regarder partout autour de moi, comme pour puiser dans le décor la motivation qui me manquait puis fichai mon regard dans celui de Snape.

Petit à petit, je me détendais devant la noirceur des iris de Snape. Je ne suis même plus certain du moment exact où les souvenirs commencèrent à affluer. Ce qui n'étaient qu'au début de simples vagues devenaient progressivement un véritable raz de marée.

 _« Harry Potter… Regarde ma puissance. »_

 _La voix du mage noir seule suffisait à me donner la chair de poule. Ce n'était pas du fourchelangue, mais le sifflement qui perçait de la voix de Voldemort aurait pu faire penser le contraire. J'étais coincé dans un long couloir noir où je marchais sans avoir le moindre contrôle sur ma destination ni sur mes gestes._

 _Une porte dorée s'ouvrit sur ma gauche et je me vis entrer dans une pièce éclairée par des chandelles qui flottaient près du plafond._

 _Voldemort était assis sur un trône en métal noir et lançait négligemment une série de doloris sur une petite fille blonde._

 _« Tu pourrais encore me rejoindre, nous pouvons faire de grandes choses tous les deux. Les moldus ne font rien d'autre que du mal, tu le sais… »_

 _Le serpent attaquait monsieur Weasley avec tant de hargne que des petits bouts de peau volaient d'une part et d'autre de la pièce. Ça m'écœurait, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir m'éloigner mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je fixais les yeux bleus du père de Ron qui se voilaient doucement._

 _« Tu sais à quel point nous nous ressemblons, Harry… Je ne suis pas le seul à te le dire n'est-ce pas ? Rejoins-moi, et tu vivras. »_

Les souvenirs refluèrent lentement. Je revins à moi encore surpris de la douceur avec laquelle la connexion s'était nouée, si différente des intrusions que j'avais subies lors de mes cours d'occulmencie. J'avais visionné mon passé sans angoisse, comme détaché de toute émotion.

Seulement, maintenant que j'étais revenu à moi, les choses étaient différentes. Je maintenais un visage impassible tant bien que mal, mais je sentais déjà que je perdais cette lutte. Une grimace d'inconfort finit par percer sur mon visage parce que certains des souvenirs portaient en moi des échos que je ne supportais plus.

La culpabilité était écrasante.

Je sentais mes yeux me picoter de plus en plus. Lorsque la première larme roula sur ma joue, je compris que cette fois il me serait impossible de refouler le torrent qui se pressait sur mes cils. Un froissement de tissus faillit me faire revenir sur terre mais ce ne fut que lorsque deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur mes épaules que je pus distinguer quelque chose dans mon champ de vision devenu flou.

Les yeux de Snape, envoutants. Ceux dans lequel je m'étais perdu quelques minutes et qui me rendaient autrefois si colérique. Ceux qui avaient toujours su me sortir de mes retranchements.

« Potter ? »

Je ne répondis pas, parce que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées mais aussi parce que les mots qui voulaient sortir étaient trop nombreux pour que je les range dans un ordre compréhensible.

« Potter, bon sang ! Je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion vous et moi. »

Un rire nerveux monta de ma gorge, irrépressible. La mimique de Snape face à mon mouvement d'humeur était si drôle que je la gravai dans ma mémoire avec la ferme intention de m'en moquer plus tard. Mes sanglots se calmèrent lentement sous l'aura de chaleur émanant de la poigne du professeur. Deux mains qui réchauffaient mon corps si doucement que je parvins à me concentrer dessus et à ne plus penser à rien d'autre.

Trop vite, il rompit le contact et un inédit sentiment de manque se fit sentir. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder dessus parce Snape commençait visiblement à s'impatienter et que je n'étais pas de taille à le supporter dans un de ses mauvais jours.

« Je me souviens d'un Potter agaçant, d'un Potter qui me tenait tête, aussi buté qu'un âne ou encore d'un Potter d'une mauvaise foi sans nom. Mais ce Potter-là n'était pas du genre à pleurer comme une fillette et, bien que j'aie parfois du mal à l'admettre, c'était un battant. Pas ce que je vois devant moi depuis trois semaines. »

Un rictus amusé perça sur mon visage. Même quand Snape faisait des compliments il arrivait à les rendre plus vexants qu'autre chose. Cependant, je prenais à leur juste valeur les mots de l'enseignant, c'étaient des encouragements. Une tentative de me faire reprendre pied.

« Vous savez, Snape, je vous en ai beaucoup voulu. Pas que pour Dumbledore, c'était un caprice d'enfant, mais plutôt pour une chose essentielle qui m'est tellement douloureuse que je n'arrive même pas à en parler. Je vous ai détesté tellement fort qu'au bout d'un moment, cette haine n'avait plus de sens et qu'elle a disparu. En un sens, ce n'était même pas de votre faute d'ailleurs. »

Il eut l'air circonspect et mit tout le fiel qu'il avait dans sa réponse.

« Il va falloir que vous vous expliquiez parce je n'ai strictement rien compris à ce que vous venez de dire. »

« Personne n'a jamais su comment j'ai vaincu Voldemort. Comment tout s'est exactement passé. Tout le monde était là mais personne n'a rien vu. En fait, si j'ai gagné, c'est grâce à vous. Parce que vous m'aviez dit qu'il fallait comprendre un ennemi pour le vaincre. Et vous savez quoi ? C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. » Je m'interrompis quelques secondes le temps de reprendre ma respiration et de me calmer. J'avais crié les phrases précédentes si fort que même Snape avait été surpris.

« J'ai compris Voldemort tellement fort que j'ai réussi à retourner le lien des horcruxes contre lui. Je suis rentré littéralement dans sa tête. »

Cette fois, ma voix se noua bel et bien. Snape me tendit un verre d'eau, toujours silencieux.

« Lorsqu'il est mort, j'ai senti sa vie s'en aller, son esprit qui disparaissait lentement. J'ai vu son passé, ses déceptions, son enfance, ses craintes, ses sentiments… Tant de choses que je n'imaginais même pas qu'un monstre pouvait ressentir. Mais Voldemort n'était pas un monstre, c'était simplement un homme qui avait mal tourné, un enfant qui avait manqué d'amour et qui avait dû apprendre à se battre seul pour survivre. »

Le professeur était comme figé tandis que le sens de mes paroles semblait s'imprégner lentement en lui.

« Cet enfant, je l'ai tué. Ce n'était pas juste, ni courageux, ni quoi que ce soit de brave. C'était le meurtre d'un enfant par un autre qui lui ressemblait si fort qu'à la seconde précise de la disparition de l'un, l'autre est un peu mort aussi. Vous comprenez, Snape ? Je suis mort à l'instant même où les yeux bruns de Voldemort ont cessé de vivre, précisément parce que nous étions les mêmes tous les deux. Et je m'en veux encore. »

Tout était sorti. La raison de mes cauchemars, mon malaise persistant, ces visions qui me hantaient, le passé qui restait trop présent. Mes pensées étaient claires. Limpides. Je n'avais plus connu ça depuis si longtemps que le sentiment de liberté qui m'envahit m'apaisa définitivement.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai été trop aveuglé par l'urgence de la situation à l'époque que pour tenir en compte votre bien être. Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous auriez autant de mal à tuer. Dumbledore et moi aurions dû le savoir. Nous avons fait de vous une arme, et ce n'était pas juste. Cependant, ne doutez jamais de ce que Voldemort était. Si vous ne l'aviez pas tué, la guerre n'aurait jamais cessé et des gens auraient continué à mourir pour rien. Ç'aurait été encore moins juste que sa mort. Je regrette simplement que vous ayez été obligé de vous en charger. »

« Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pu changer ? » Répliquais-je.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à jamais avoir pénétré l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

La certitude de Snape n'était pas factice. Elle était là, si présente que je ne pouvais voir que ça. Un soulagement indescriptible me traversa de part en part. Désormais, je ne pouvais qu'aller mieux.

Le sourire que j'envoyai à Snape n'étais pas factice non plus et l'espace de quelques secondes, je distinguais une vague lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux. Il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il clôtura notre séance sur une phrase qui me trotta longtemps en tête.

« Faites un effort Potter. Vous plus que n'importe qui méritez d'être heureux. »

* * *

Quelques semaines passèrent durant lesquels je reprenais goût à la vie. Un rien arrivait à me faire sourire. J'avais même rencontré mes voisins et échangé un repas tranquille avec eux. Des petits détails, certes, mais qui étaient si nouveaux pour moi que j'avais l'impression d'être invincible.

J'avais définitivement enterré mes démons avec Will. En trois séances, nous avions fait plus de travail que dans toute l'année précédente. Je sentais que ma thérapie touchait à sa fin mais je redoutais un peu le moment où je ne verrai plus celui qui, bien qu'il ne fût pas devenu un ami, était tout de même très proche de moi.

Nous avions convenu ensemble que le prochain rendez-vous serait le dernier.

Hermione et Snape avaient bien avancé dans leurs recherches. Le sort qu'ils emploieraient pour créer un lien de mémoire était basé sur la structure du lien qui unissait un horcruxe à son maître mais aussi sur le sort de légilimencie. Le sort n'était pas parfait et leurs dernières recherches tendaient à prouver que le lanceur du sort devait avoir vécu sur une longue période avec la personne visée sans quoi ce n'était pas assez efficace.

Le test final était prévu dans deux semaines, Hermione ne tenait plus en place. Il arrivait fréquemment que je passe la journée sur un canapé conjuré entre le bureau de Snape et celui d'Hermione. Hermione m'avait accueilli dans leur laboratoire les bras ouverts, et malgré la résistance de Snape (bien qu'assez faible, je l'avais remarqué), il avait dû se soumettre devant mon calme et l'insistance d'Hermione.

J'emmenais un livre, où écrivais calmement, bercé par les voix tranquilles des deux chercheurs. Celle de Snape avait sur moi un véritable pouvoir d'apaisement. Il n'haussait jamais le ton et parfois, lorsqu'ils avançaient, un petit je-ne-sais quoi de fierté dans son attitude me faisait toujours sourire.

L'étrange trio que nous formions attirait souvent l'attention lorsque nous déjeunions ensemble à midi. Dans ces moments-là, je ne parlais pas beaucoup non plus. En vrais acharnés du travail, la conversation de Snape et Hermione déviait rarement du sujet de leur recherche.

Quand j'ouvris la porte pour entrer dans le cabinet de Will, un mercredi un peu maussade, un mélange de tristesse et de joie me traversa le cœur. Will était assis, comme toujours, dans un des deux fauteuils qui longeaient la baie vitrée.

« Bonjour, Harry. Installe-toi » Il désignait du doigt un des deux fauteuils dans lequel je m'avachis.

« Je te propose qu'aujourd'hui nous n'abordions pas le passé, mais un sujet infiniment plus important dont je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler. »

J'haussai les sourcils, interrogateur.

« Ton futur, Harry. Je vais te poser une simple question. Comment te vois-tu dans 3 ans ? »

Je m'octroyai quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je suppose que je finirai par rencontrer quelqu'un de bien, que j'aurai fini mes études. J'espère que mon travail me plaira… Je veux juste une vie tranquille. Étrangement, j'ai du mal à croire que je pourrai tomber amoureux un jour. Je ne regarde plus les filles depuis si longtemps maintenant… »

Will se mit à rire. « Je n'ai jamais regardé les filles et pourtant cela ne m'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux, tu sais ? »

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre l'implication et le sous-entendu derrière la phrase de l'homme.

« Oh, tu veux dire que tu es ? Enfin… »

Will hocha la tête. « Exactement, je veux bien dire que je suis homosexuel. »

« Tu penses que je le suis aussi ? » Demandais-je, intrigué. Savoir que William était gay ne me posait pas de problèmes mais je piquai un léger fard en me rappelant le temps que j'avais passé à remarquer le charme de cet homme.

« Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question, mais seulement un avis que je ne te donnerai pas. C'est à toi d'y réfléchir, d'expérimenter et de trouver ce que tu veux au fond de toi. Pose-toi la question, simplement. » Le sourire de Will était rassurant. Quoi que mon introspection pouvait donner, elle ne me faisait plus peur désormais.

J'étais confiant.

* * *

Je fixai Snape d'un œil torve tandis qu'il travaillait d'arrache-pied sur des équations dont certains symboles m'étaient inconnus. Tout à sa concentration, il ne remarquait pas qu'une petite mèche de ses cheveux s'étaient enfuie de la masse pour venir se perdre contre son oreille gauche.

Hypnotisé par le mouvement de la mèche, je ne remarquais même pas que cela faisait près d'une minute que le regard de Snape s'était relevé sur mon visage et qu'il me fixait avec une certaine insistance. Je soutins son regard quelques secondes avant de m'attarder sur son nez, ses lèvres fines et la barbe naissante qu'on commençait à voir émerger de sa mâchoire saillante. Snape était comme Will. Il avait ce charisme, cet aura qui, je devais l'admettre, provoquait en moi un certain trouble.

Je rougis à l'idée que c'était le genre d'homme par qui j'aurais pu être attiré.

Après la discussion que j'avais eu avec Will et notre petite séance d'adieux, j'avais un peu réfléchi et je m'étais finalement rendu compte que l'idée d'une relation avec un homme m'intriguait. J'avais presque mis un sens à toute une série d'habitudes que j'avais pris mais pas interprété.

Il n'était pas impossible que je préfère les hommes.

J'avais finalement conclu avec moi-même que peu importe vers où allaient mes goûts, le plus important était de rester ouvert pour ne pas retomber dans la solitude que j'avais vécu quelques semaines auparavant.

Snape se leva et je sursautai. Il se dirigea vers la porte et je ne pus m'empêcher de lorgner sur ses fesses.

L'enseignant ferma la porte derrière lui et je revins à moi parce qu'Hermione riait. Je m'étais tournée vers elle et, en constatant que j'étais la source de son amusement, j'avais poussé un fard monumental qui n'avait fait qu'alimenter son hilarité.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est de la faute de Will ! Lors de notre dernière séance il m'a dit qu'il était gay et du coup j'ai voulu savoir si je l'étais aussi. »

« Tu en as conclu quoi ? » Répondit Hermione d'une voix taquine. Je savais que ce sujet n'était pas tabou entre nous puisque nous l'avions abordé (bien que n'étant pas concernés directement) plusieurs fois ensemble.

« Bah rien. Je me suis dit qu'au final je m'en fichais un peu »

Hermione sourit.

« Harry… N'essaye même pas de me cacher ton attirance pour Snape, elle se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu es clairement amoureux de lui. »

« Non mais tu rêves où quoi ? Snape et moi on s'est détesté pendant des années. On a fait la paix récemment mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je nourris de tels sentiments. Rien à voir, c'est Snape quoi ! » J'avais peut-être parlé avec un peu trop de verve.

« Oh Harry, ce n'est pas moi qui rêves c'est toi qui est aveugle. Tu passes tes journées au labo à le regarder travailler depuis deux semaines. Je passerai sur la jalousie maladive que tu avais à chaque fois que je m'approchais de lui… En plus, tu es dans la lune à chaque fois qu'il entre dans la pièce et, surtout, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi calme et confiant en présence de quelqu'un. »

« Ça ne veut rien dire » Poursuivais-je, buté. « Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances. Et quand bien même ça serait vrai, Snape n'en a rien à faire de moi. » Aussitôt après avoir achevé ma diatribe, je m'étais frappé le front du plat de la main. Je m'étais senti idiot à tel point ma réponse sonnait comme un aveu.

Hermione s'était rapprochée de moi et avait collé ses lèvres à mon oreille.

« Tu veux une preuve qu'il n'est pas si indifférent que tu ne le crois ? Bien. » Son souffle me chatouillait et j'avais envie qu'elle recule parce que ma gêne montait en flèche. « Le lien des pensées comme vous l'avez fait ne demande pas n'importe quel type de confiance entre deux personnes. Elle doit être parfaite, absolue. Celle de deux personnes qui ont une relation forte. Réfléchis-y, Harry. »

Elle sortit de la pièce sous mes yeux ébahis.

Pour une fois, je ne l'avais vraiment pas vu venir.

* * *

Il avait mis ma chemise préférée. Celle au tissu gris clair qui tombait sur son torse de la plus élégantes des manières. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'attarder dessus. Je baissai bien vite les yeux lorsque le regard de Snape, indéchiffrable, croisa le mien.

Je fis semblant de me remettre à lire mais le cœur n'y était plus. Mes pensées étaient trop volages que pour parvenir à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit de sérieux. J'avais admis que j'étais amoureux de Snape la veille, après un rêve pour le moins particulier.

J'étais passé par un instant de panique intense avant de me calmer et de repenser à ce qu'Hermione m'avait confié. Une part de moi avait envie d'aller confronter le professeur mais j'avais trop d'appréhension pour le faire. Snape était effrayant par certains aspects. Quand bien même je l'avais apprivoisé, il n'en restait pas moins intimidant au possible.

Et si fascinant.

J'avais tenté de rencontrer des hommes, j'en avais même embrassé deux. Mais rien de ce que j'avais pu éprouver pendant ces moments-là n'avaient été comparable à ce que je ressentais rien qu'en regardant l'objet de mes pensées.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler mon attirance et ma crainte la plus terrible était que Snape s'en rende compte. L'idée même d'être rejeté par lui suffisait à me rendre malade et ce que m'avait dit Hermione au sujet du lien des esprits n'avait pas suffi à me convaincre. Je n'étais pas sûr de moi.

Quand je relevai les yeux, il me regardait toujours. Je fus une fois aspiré par l'intensité de ses yeux, deux trous noirs dans lesquels j'étais heureux de me perdre.

Hermione rompit notre échange de regards en s'excusant de devoir s'absenter pour le midi. Ron était de retour pour quelques jours et elle tenait à passer sa première journée sur le sol londonien en sa compagnie. Il ne resterait que Snape et moi pour l'après-midi.

« Bon, Potter, je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller manger ? »

J'hochai la tête. Nous sortîmes en silence et je savourais simplement le plaisir de marcher à ses côtés. Je m'imaginais tendre ma main vers lui pour attraper la sienne et ne plus jamais la lâcher. Seulement, la crainte était trop forte alors je me contentai d'enfoncer plus profondément mes mains au fond de mes poches.

Nous nous étions installés à une petite table, face à face. Nous n'avions toujours dit aucun mot et je me concentrai sur mon assiette pour éviter de me trahir plus que de raison. Une fois mon sandwiche englouti, je laissai mon regard s'égarer sur les tables vides à nos côtés quand un contact léger comme une plume me fit revenir à moi.

Snape avait passé son pouce sur la commissure de mes lèvres. Je rougis brusquement face à ce contact doux, agile et délicieusement tiède. La peau de Snape avait la texture du satin le plus précieux contre la mienne.

« Vous aviez une miette sur la joue » J'avais entendu un infime trémolo dans sa voix.

Cet incident passa sous silence pendant le reste de l'après-midi, mais demeurait entre nous une gêne presque impalpable. Dans ma tête, je ressassais la scène sans cesse, me demandait comment interpréter ce geste. Une folie passagère chez Snape ? Ou bien un espoir, même minime, que mes sentiments pourraient m'être retournés ?

C'est alors que je l'avais vu, ce petit détail. Insignifiant mais pourtant si tentant. Un grain de poussière sur la manche de Snape. Je prétextai vouloir me faire une tasse de café pour passer derrière le bureau de Snape et m'arrêtai face à son dos. D'une caresse que j'espérais douce, je tendis la main par-dessus son épaule et chassai le petit nuage du tissu de la chemise de l'homme, m'attardant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur son poignet fin.

Il se figea aussitôt.

« Vous aviez de la poussière sur la manche » Ma voix suintait d'incertitude.

Il se retourna vers moi et nous restâmes quelques instants, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je n'avais de doute quant à la lueur qui baignait les iris de Snape. Un sourire éclaira mon visage puis je me reculai pour attraper deux tasses.

J'en posai une devant le cahier de notes de Snape qui s'était remis à travailler comme si rien n'était.

« Un demi-sucre et pas de lait, comme vous l'aimez. » Dis-je.

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis l'épisode de la miette. Deux semaines durant lesquelles un rapprochement certain s'était fait entre nous, sous les yeux discrets d'Hermione qui faisait semblant de ne se rendre compte de rien et qui prétextait de plus en plus souvent avoir des choses à faire pour nous laisser à deux.

Snape et moi ne parlions pas beaucoup. Sans doute parce que beaucoup de choses avaient déjà été dites et que l'essentiel passait dans nos regards. L'avancée de notre relation ne pouvait pas être remarquée par tous puisqu'elle se cachait dans de petits détails.

Un matin, lorsque j'étais arrivé au laboratoire, Snape m'avait souri.

Un autre, j'avais retrouvé un livre sur l'accoudoir de mon canapé. « L'ombre du Vent », d'un auteur moldu qui m'était connu et que j'aimais beaucoup. Je savais que Snape l'avait mis là pour moi parce qu'Hermione m'avait assuré qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

J'avais désormais pris l'habitude de manger en face de lui et les œillades que nous nous lancions se faisaient de plus en plus longues et intenses. Nos corps se rapprochaient aussi, lorsque nous marchions par exemple. Il arrivait souvent que nos bras, nos mains ou nos jambes se frôlent. Ç'aurait été impensable à peine quelques jours avant. Les frissons de plaisir qui me parcouraient dans ces cas-là n'avaient toujours pas disparu.

J'aimais ce calme et cette lenteur qui nous caractérisait. On s'apprivoisait, et c'était tant mieux comme ça.

Vînt bientôt le jour où il fut temps d'expérimenter le contre-sort. Les derniers détails avaient été réglés et Snape et Hermione en étaient arrivés aux dernières expérimentations qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Il fut convenu que l'expérience se passerait dans une chambre spéciale de l'hôpital, réservée pour l'occasion.

Les parents d'Hermione avaient été endormis pour qu'ils ne soient pas effrayés et que leurs émotions n'interfèrent pas avec le sort. Elle les regarda, les yeux humides, avant de se rapprocher du lit de son père. Si doucement que je me demandais si elle allait réellement trouver le courage de lancer le sort. Je la pris dans mes bras pour calmer les sanglots qui menaçaient de l'engloutir tout entière.

« Harry, et si ça ne marchait pas ? » Chuchota-t-elle. Je lui fis le sourire le plus rassurant que je pouvais.

« C'est peu probable. Et si ça ne marche pas, tu vas réessayer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ça finisse par fonctionner. Tu es la fille la plus géniale que je connaisse, je n'ai pas le moindre doute que tu échoues définitivement. »

Cette fois-ci, elle pleurait pour de bon et je jetai un regard de détresse à Snape, me demandant ce que j'avais fait de mal pour qu'elle se mette à pleurer comme ça. Il haussa les épaules, l'air désolé, et Hermione s'apaisa lentement. Elle se retourna vers son père, l'air plus décidé encore qu'en arrivant et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

Elle tendit la main, un peu tremblante, et je me reculai de deux pas pour lui laisser de l'espace. Elle prit deux bouffées d'air et agita sa baguette d'un mouvement fluide.

« Memento ! » Hermione avait prononcé parfaitement l'incantation. Preuve s'il en fallait une qu'elle s'était entrainée sans relâche à le lancer et qu'elle n'avait rien laissé au hasard.

De mon côté, le temps sembla infini. Au début, il ne se passa rien puis, lentement, un filament blanc se tressa entre les tempes d'Hermione et celles de son père. La couleur devenait de plus en plus aveuglante et je sentais que quelque chose se passait. Le sort demandait une puissance considérable, l'air était électrique. J'avais la chair de poule.

Inconsciemment, je m'étais rapproché de Snape. J'étais un peu effrayé contrairement à ce que j'avais essayé d'afficher devant Hermione et la légère caresse d'encouragement que Snape me fit sur l'épaule ne suffit même pas à me calmer.

En une fois, Hermione s'écroula sur le sol. Je me précipitai vers elle. Quand je vis son visage, une angoisse sans fin me transperça le cœur. Seule la présence de Snape penché au-dessus de moi m'empêcha de défaillir. Deux filets de larmes coulaient depuis les yeux de mon amie jusqu'à son menton.

« Hermione ! Hermione ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

Les sanglots se poursuivirent un moment avant qu'un sourire immense ne fleurisse sur le visage d'Hermione. Mon soulagement quand je vis qu'elle allait bien était si fort que je ma vue se brouilla.

« Je suis certaine que ça a marché Harry, je l'ai senti, je l'ai senti ! Mon père devrait bientôt se réveiller, et il se souvient. En une fois, il y a eu comme un déclic dans les souvenirs et c'était comme si un barrage avait cédé, brusquement. » Elle respira à fond et poursuivit, reniflant un peu « J'aimerai être seule avec lui quand ce sera le cas. Promis je vous fais part de mes observations très vite ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et nous entraina dans une accolade, Snape et moi. Je m'étais retrouvé avec la main du professeur sur la hanche tandis que la mienne était agrippée à son épaule. Après une dernière étreinte de joie, Hermione repartit plus vite qu'elle ne nous avait mis dehors et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de dire un mot.

Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, Snape était toujours collé à moi et ni lui ni moi ne semblions vouloir retirer notre bras ou s'éloigner. Au contraire, je profitai de l'occasion pour placer ma main libre sur le torse de l'homme. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma cage thoracique et un feu brulant me parcourait le corps.

Je murmurai, remontant ma main sur sa joue pour laisser mes doigts taquiner la peau rugueuse de ses joues légèrement barbues.

« J'ai toujours su que vous alliez réussir. J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour toi, tu sais ? » Le tutoiement était si naturel que je n'y pris pas garde. Lui non plus.

« Il se pourrait que je t'admire aussi d'une certaine façon » La voix de Snape était rauque et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Il resserra sa prise sur mes hanches. Et approcha son visage du mien.

Quand ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, une incomparable sensation de plénitude m'envahit. Bien vite, le baiser s'approfondit et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Dans mon esprit, il n'y avait que lui et ses yeux si noirs. Il se recula au bout de quelques secondes et me fixa encore.

Je me fis un instant la réflexion que ses yeux étaient encore plus beaux quand il souriait. Ses doigts se perdirent dans mes cheveux.

« Alors comme ça vous m'avez enfin embrassé, Monsieur Snape ? »

« Tu avais un peu de café sur la lèvre. » Murmura-t-il comme pour se justifier.


End file.
